


Page À Vu

by ori_nuventeen



Series: The Pagemaster [Eng.] [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ori_nuventeen/pseuds/ori_nuventeen
Summary: Def. (coloq.):When you pick up a book you've never read before, but it felt very familiar somehow.Haven't we met before?-------------------This story is parallel to Biblichor so you need to read that before reading this one or you won't understand some things. I hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with the same story as Biblichor but this time from Seungkwan's POV. I wrote this because there were some things I couldn't include in the first part so here it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one as much as I did💞
> 
> Btw, as I said in Biblichor, English isn't my first language so I'd appreciate some help to correct it.
> 
> Thanks!

-You're about to reinvent the concept of books, you say -Seungkwan wasn't really convinced of what his friend was saying. He met Wonwoo one rainy day years ago and he have been indispensable since then. Someone you always can count on. They always support each other but in that moment, Wonwoo seemed a bit crazy.

 

-I know you wouldn't understand even if I explain it all -he was over excited, gesticulating more than he usually did, which clashes with his 'quiet boy' look.- I just need you to trust me and try this -he placed a book on the table in front of them.

 

-An untitled book. That's all. Reinventing life. Wonwoo a.k.a revolutionary -clapping his hands slowly. He wasn't being overdramatic, it was just nothing made sense for Seungkwan.

 

On the other hand, Wonwoo fantasized how to kill him. But he didn't want to get his couch dirty. So he took Seungkwan's wrist and made him open the book. One second later his hand clenched on air.


	2. Chapter 2

Seungkwan felt sickening. He was totally bewildered looking around. There wasn't a single trail of Wonwoo nor his house, just to men speechifying to an invisible crowd. What was all of this about?

 

He then ran to the men, asking what was that place. He shook his hand in front of their faces but they remained unfazed. They kept reciting "The history of all hitherto existing society is the history of class struggles..." Seungkwan couldn't understand anything, it all seemed like a sick joke.

 

He turned back to find Wonwoo facing him. Before Seungkwan could speak, Wonwoo took his hand and they appeared back in the room they were some minutes before.

 

-Before you say something: this is what I was talking about. Do you remember Mingyu, the boy I introduced you some weeks ago? We've done the unseen. From now on we can get inside books. Isn't it awesome?

 

Thereafter everything went off. After Seungkwan relaxed a bit, Wonwoo explained everything. The younger suggested to do something big with it.

 

That's how some months later, they opened the world's most famous library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Communist Manifesto - Karl Marx & Friedrich Engels


	3. Chapter 3

Seungkwan visited the library every day since its opening, using it as a escape from reality. He was someone who felt overwhelmed by everything. His surroundings, his responsibilities, people around him... everything consumed him and he didn't know how to get rid of that.

 

That's why that place became his safe place. There he feels at ease, he feels at home. Nobody there cares which book he'd pick or what he'd do. Seungkwan feels free when people forget about him.

 

He visited to the library so often than, at some point, he memorized exactly the place of some books. So Mingyu and Wonwoo had to rearrange them every now and then.

 

Other reason why he visited the library was saved for himself. He was to ashamed of saying it out loud. People usually make up an image of anything based on descriptions we read. Seungkwan doesn't even remember the title of that book, but he remembers the character his mind shaped. Since the library opened, he had been looking for them in every book he could. He was in love with a fictional character and he was trying his best to find him, although he won't admit it.

 

He didn't believe he could actually found them, but he didn't lose faith. But he never imagined seeing them not inside a book but at the library's lobby, looking jaw-dropped around the place. One year and a half after the doors first opened and after one year and a half of search, that character found Seungkwan.


	4. Chapter 4

He actually looked better than expected. Seungkwan just hoped he wasn't that kind of ugly person who only looks good on the outside. He couldn't help but idealize him, even knowing it'd be bad for him.

 

His heart raced his way to where the boy was a minute ago, but he only could find Wonwoo there.

 

-Wonwoo, where's the guy who just entered?

 

-Why? Did you like him? -teased- Mingyu took him where children's books are so he can practice the transportation.

 

-And where are these books supposed to be if there's no kind of sign? -Seungkwan was about to flew off the handle.

 

-Ask him, he's there -almost suffered a stroke thinking the boy was behind him, but it was just Mingyu.- Did you leave him practicing?

 

-Yeah, he'd be having fun for a while -said the tallest approaching the table Wonwoo was at. Seungkwan simply walked away, he didn't care where the boy was anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

He did care. He was dying to know. He just needed some time to made up his mind. When he saw the boy, his heart beat like a drilling rig. It felt as a fool's game because the person of (practically) his dreams existed. He had found him and he was real.

 

Now what? Should he approach him and say "listen, we haven't met but I've been in love with you for years"? Never. Should he try talk to him? How, if his heart was on the verge of bursting just by seeing him? What could happen if he was next to him? Maybe Seungkwan would get a stroke.

 

Seungkwan walked between the selves when he saw him again. Frozen in his spot, he saw the guy wandering until he picked up the closer book and disappeared. What should he do now? Follow him?

 

He didn't even finished asking himself that when a figure appeared near him, looking for another book. Seungkwan got a stronger feeling in his stomach than what transportation made him feel. He never got used to it.

 

When the boy disappeared again, Seungkwan walked away, not wasting any time. He didn't want to be around when he'd get out again, he simply was unable to handle it.


	6. Chapter 6

He walked to a known aisle, hoping Wonwoo didn't reorganize it too. Luckily, the book he was searching for was in its place and soon he got in the middle of a crowd. Being inside stories he already know made him feel better, maybe that was what people call comfort zone.

 

Everything was fine until some minutes latter he caught a weird feeling on his nape. When he turned around, his gaze interlaced with the boy's. Was he here? Was he staring at him? His heart almost raced his way out of his body, as if it was trying to get to him. Such a disgusting image if that actually happened.

 

After some seconds not doing anything but staring, Seungkwan simply smiled at him.

 

And he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - J.K. Rowling. Even if I don't actually talk about the book, they met in the same one as in Biblichor so...


	7. Chapter 7

Seungkwan was glad the boy got out so he could breath again. He forgot how lungs work without being aware of it. Between all the books in the world they both had chosen the same one? Was he following him? Seungkwan shook off that idea, he wouldn't show any interest in him.

 

He stayed there for a couple of minutes. If Seungkwan had gotten out of the book right after him, they would probably run into each other and he wasn't ready for that.

 

When he gathered strength, he get out. He didn't even bid Wonwoo goodbye when he headed out the library on his way home and Wonwoo, knowing Seungkwan, knew something was swirling around in his head.


	8. Chapter 8

The next days were a bit difficult. It seemed like that absent-minded boy was creeping out at the font door of the library.

 

Seungkwan did whatever he could to avoid him. Luckily, the perks of being friends with the owners included having a spare key of the back door. He wasn't capable of staying two weeks away from the library neither passing by the boy's side.

 

The problem came when he found himself staring helplessly at his sweet features, smiling like an idiot. Like the first time they met, the other felt that weird feeling on him. It was inevitable that their eyes would met.

 

And, just like the first time. One of them disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

"I do not know a better cure for mental illness than a book", he heard. He couldn't agree more. He had been using books to run away from everything. To run away from himself. That's why he was there, because of running away.

 

He spent way too long inside there. When the boy's eyes and his met, Seungkwan's heart raced his way to open a book. So abruptly, some other books also fell down.

 

Scared of coming out and finding him again, he made sure to spent enough time inside so the boy in the library would walk away. After living Van Gogh's life for two and a half times, he got out. Probably, in the real world, enough time would have passed by so they won't met again.

 

But he found him sleepy against a bookshelf near him. Seungkwan couldn't help but smile. Was he waiting for him? He shook his head. Whatever the reason was for him to be there, Seungkwan couldn't just walk away. He took his jacket off and carefully covered him up. But as much as he tried not to wake him up, he couldn't help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lust for Life - Irving Stone.


	10. Chapter 10

When the boy opened his eyes, a deep hazel universe showed up. Seungkwan was already paralyzed, but the hand wrapped around his wrist melted him.

 

-Um... I'm sorry if I hurt you... I didn't mean to... -if Seungkwan never told anybody the actual reason for him to visit the library, he won't tell his voice had became his favorite song.

 

-Don't worry, it's okay -he did his best so he won't look as anxious as he actually was.- By the way, my name is Seungkwan.

 

By then, he had already forgot how the character he was searching for look like. He believed his eyes were green, but that color didn't seem to matter anymore. He visited hundred worlds throw thousand pages, but he rather get lost on those hazel eyes focused on his.

 

-I'm Vernon -he wanted to know everything about him, as nobody else ever could. At least he got his name.

 

Seungkwan's mind stopped working. He didn't say what he was thinking. Thankfully.

 

-Nice to meet you -I have to get to know you.- I don't know what you're doing there, sitting on the floor -neither where you've been all my life.- Your back's gonna hurt if you sleep there, you'd be comfier in one of the couches -please, take care.- Well, I gotta go. I hope to say you again soon -I hope I could see you forever.

 

He tried to walk away before the hurricane inside his head wreaked havoc. What exactly was he doing? But something prevented him from walking. Or someone.

 

-Wait, stay. Please. I... was waiting for... for you -Seungkwan's heart skipped a beat. If he was dreaming, he didn't want to wake up.

 

People say to gather your rosebuds while you may but, what if the rosebuds are gathering you? Holding onto yourself?

 

He didn't hesitate to take his hand and leading him to the couch. 

 

After a trivial conversation, Vernon surrendered to tiredness and fell asleep. Seungkwan lay beside him. He hesitated for a moment if he should or not do this, but at this point he was willing to put everything at risk.

 

Next morning he'd regret hugging him, for sure. But in that moment nothing mattered. In that moment he was holding on for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "Gather ye rosebuds while ye may", first line from the poem called To The Virgins, To Make Much of Time - Robert Herrick.


	11. Chapter 11

-GOOD MORNING, LOVEBIRDS! -Mingyu's sudden voice woke Seungkwan up, distressed. As soon as he realized he had Vernon's waist wrapped with his arms, he let him go.- I bring you coffee, courtesy of the vending machines downstairs.

 

Mingyu settle between them both. Seungkwan didn't pay attention to them, he wasn't sure what were they talking about. He didn't care. The only thing he understood was Vernon awaited him for two days and that was more than enough. He also understood what Mingyu's words implied, so he hit him. Sometimes this kid was a pain in the ass.

 

Once he let them alone, everything became calmer. There was no need to say anything, glances and little smiles where more than enough. He could get used to it.

 

-Remember the question game you suggested last night? -maybe that was the best way to know each other- Ok so let's play it but with a little condition: we can't ask anything unless we're inside a book, does it seems good to you? -they'll have some privacy this way, avoiding Wonwoo and Mingyu's stalking eyes. They'll live so much more this way.

 

-Amazing -forgetting their coffees on the table and having a strong rob on his hand, Seungkwan let himself getting dragged through the aisles, not losing sight of Vernon, running in front of him. He was still wearing his jacket.


	12. Chapter 12

-Know what? I was born here -Vernon said looking around- but I moved to Korea when I was a kid, so I hardly remember anything.

 

They were standing in the middle of Times Square. Traveling without any kind of limits was another perk of the transportation. They went down cities all around the globe, visited different worlds and travelled through dimensions. Going further to become closer.

 

-Was it common to find cows like this? -because, indeed, there were some cows walking around New York.

 

-I don't thin so, to be honest. Look at those boys, they're streaming live on YouTube -Vernon laughed. Since they started this game, they discovered they were the perfect travel companion for each other. Always looking for the funny side of everything, joking about whatever they saw and talking about whatever crossed their minds.

 

-I'd like to travel to New York in real life. I'd love to travel around the world, but I have to live with traveling through pages.

 

-I promise I'll take you there. To New York, to Paris or wherever you want to. One day we'll travel in earnest and together -Seungkwan couldn't help but smile at that sudden promise. Hopefully that one day would be sooner than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Muh! - David Safier.


	13. Chapter 13

Sitting on one of the aisles in a psychiatric hospital, they were listening to some foreign music that was playing there. At one point the understood it was Egyptian music. In front of them, a pair of teenagers were kissing.

 

-And... are you in a relationship? -Seungkwan finally asked the cursed question. Although he wasn't sure of wanting to know the answer.

 

If he'd say yes, something inside of him would probably break. But if he'd say no, he wouldn't know how to react.

 

Seungkwan didn't want to get his own hopes up, but he couldn't help it. Every time he learned something new from him, he get more and more delighted: his manners, his principles, his sense of humor, the way his face light up every time he laughed, his messy hair every time he felt asleep on Seungkwan's shoulder... Everything. Falling in love with Vernon was a completely nonsense.

 

Vernon looked at his eyes before answering - Not yet -and, with a wink, he disappeared.

 

It was the best nonsense of his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -It's Kind of a Funny Story - Ned Vizzini.


	14. Chapter 14

Vernon asked if they could die inside a book. A basic question, but a question Seungkwan never asked. He didn't care. Whatever happened would seem cool. Until them. He didn't care genuinely for anything until a pair of lost eyes met his.

 

And now those eyes were lost in the middle of the Arena.

 

This can't be happening, Seungkwan thought. It's a sick joke, for sure. His first reaction was to take Vernon's hand to get out of there, but they couldn't.

 

No, no, no, no, no... please, the book has to still be open. Please. He begged while running out of danger, dragging along the boy who had dragged him around the library before. He didn't know if they could die inside a story, but he knew they couldn't get out as long as the book was closed. He didn't know if the characters could damage them, but he knew he didn't want to stay to check it.

 

-WATCH OUT! -and a second later he was trapped under Vernon's body. He wouldn't mind dying this way.

 

Maybe because of their hormones. Maybe because of fear of a "what if...?" later. Maybe because of the adrenaline at the moment. Or maybe because they couldn't hold it back anymore. But what they knew for sure was that there was no distance between their lips anymore but, still, it seemed too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Hunger Games - Suzanne Collins.


	15. Chapter 15

Somedays passed by. Seungkwan was scared their relationship would become cold or awkward, but it became the opposite. Although they didn't talked about that kiss and acting as if nothing happened, they became even closer.

 

They kept playing that game of visiting Avery book they could and even more. They didn't need to do it just to ask questions to the other. They just wanted to. They wanted to spend time together, although they didn't admit it.

 

-We should try a fairy tale. You know, the traditional story about prices and princesses... -Seungkwan gave him a weird look, so Vernon kept talking.- Of all the books we've been in, we've never found one of those. It could be fun.

 

-I didn't knew treating me like a prince was because you were into it -Seungkwan joked, walking away.- Follow me, I thing I know were they are.

 

After they transported to on of the books Seungkwan pointed, they found themselves facing Anastasia. But not the one from the children tale. Neither the princess from the actual Russian history.

 

-I sometimes forget this is considered literature -they were in a room full of items of uncertain use.- So you said you know where they were... -Vernon's gaze was mocking him.- You have a weird idea of what fairy tales are.

 

-Vernon, let's get out of here, please -his cheeks quickly have turned red.- Mingyu and Wonwoo may have changed the distribution of the books again. I promise I thought it was an actual tale. Sorry. My bad. Let's go.

 

-Hey, don't worry at all -Vernon smiled, calming Seungkwan down- it's no big deal. Now we have a new memory for the future -he took his hand to caress the back of it.

 

Vernon was able to completely change his mood. He could make his hear race as easily as he could calm him. He could make him feel so much by doing so little that Seungkwan loved spending every minute next to him.

 

-Who know? Maybe we can enjoy ourselves for a while -and there he goes, making Seungkwan nervous again. He let go of his hand to go around the room, looking at the objects there.

 

-Don't you dare touching anything of that, for god's sake. We don't know where it has been.

 

-You know it isn't real -even so he didn't take the risk of touching.- Besides... you haven't rejected trying it.

 

-You idiot... -Seungkwan covered his face with his hands, completely embarrassed.

 

They got out right before they could see something they didn't want to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Anastasia - A. L. Singer and DePew (adaptation from 20th Century Fox movie)
> 
> -Anastasia: The Lost Princess - James Blair Lovell
> 
> -Fifty Shades of Grey - E. L. James


	16. Chapter 16

-Go on, Seungkwan. Don't be a fool and tell him already. Your face shows how deep you're into him.

 

Or he was that obvious or Wonwoo knew him way too much. That's why they where there, with a cup of coffee in their hands, discussing whether the younger should confess already.

 

-But... what if he says no? What would I do? Jump off a cliff?

 

-I sometimes forget how overdramatic you can be -Wonwoo put his hand on his temple, pressing against the upcoming headache.- I'm telling you this because I also see in him what I see in you. You can't be more obvious yet dense to each other. I don't know if you can't see it or if you don't want to see it -after sipping his coffee, he kept talking.- First of all: he won't say no, we all know. Second: Do you lost something for trying it? Of course not! You only win; if he says no, you and I know he's the type of person who won't make you feel awkward after that, if he says yes, you get yourself a boyfriend -he smiled.

 

He was right, who was he trying to fool? He'd rather an "oops..." than a "what if...?" for the rest of his life. He won't lose anything for taking the risk. So after finishing his coffee and leaving him a note for Vernon, he thanked Wonwoo for their chat and walked away. He always had the best advices. 

 

-Let me see -Mingyu said, taking the piece of paper from Wonwoo's hands. He came right before Seungkwan walked away. It wasn't like Mingyu had trying to eavesdrop their conversation, but Seungkwan talked a bit to loud for the silence inside the library.

 

-Are you serious? -Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, seeing him drawing a heart at the top of the paper.

 

-Why not? It looks prettier this way -the older shook his head, laughing. As tall as he was, Mingyu was still a kid.

 

Some minutes later, Vernon entered and, after reading the note, he ran to where Seungkwan was waiting for him. Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at him, thinking about the story that was about to start between the younger ones. They couldn't help but recall themselves from months ago.


	17. Chapter 17

I can't. What am I doing? I'm not ready. Not at all. Never. Seungkwan was walking in circles in that forest. He got in willing to confess to Vernon but, the more minutes passed by, the less prepared he felt. His head became a whirlwind of opposite thought. He wanted to take the risk, but he just couldn't. More nervous. Forgetting more of what he wanted to say. 

 

But nothing matters at the moment of true. Nothing mattered when the boy who turned his world upside down, appeared some meters away. Luckily, he was facing the other way, so Seungkwan could hide in the woods. He thought he was ready to tell him everything he was feeling, but now he was completely paralyzed.

 

Hours passed by. What am I doing? Vernon had looked for him. I can't stay here forever. He seemed tired. I can't do this to him... But the train of thoughts was stopped by his voice.

 

-Seungkwan, please, don't do this to me again. I've been here for hours and I'm not gonna make the same mistake again of going inside the pools looking for you, without a clue of where to find you. I don't even know if you can hear me, I hope so. If you aren't, at least I can use it as some kind of rehearsal of the speech I'll ever say. I don't know where you're right now nor where you've been all my life. But I know I need you here next to me. From now on. I've been feeling empty to the point I came here looking for something that could fill me, and I found you. I swear since the moment I looked at your eyes I can't think of anything else. I don't want to see anything apart from your smile. But I know I'm not the only one who feels that. You probably think I'm to dense to notice every time I get close to you, your heart skips a beat. Does it also beat like crazy when we hold hands? Because I sometimes believe mine can communicate with you. Have you ever feel those butterflies flying in your stomach? Because they've set up a dance floor inside of mine and enjoy it way too much. The point is maybe I'm not the best when it comes to express myself, but I'm the best at stating the truth: I love you. You make me feel like anybody else can. During the last few weeks we've seen thousands different things, we've visited world and I gotta say the only thing that made them stand out was that you were there with me. Wonderland looks like wasted ground next to you. We ended up not knowing what fears a wise man, but what I fear the most is losing you. I want to make you happy, I want to make you feel everything and live even more. I'll make Romeo and Juliet envy of us because we've already lasted more that three days and we're going to survive.

 

All the air trapped in Seungkwan could finally break out of his lungs. Wonwoo was right, he feels the same...

 

-Oh my god, Vernon... You're a walking disgusting cliché -Seungkwan couldn't help but smile when he noticed Vernon was talking to himself again. He was getting used to it,- but that was a good rehearsal, you just need to be able to say all that to him. Would you? . . . I wish.

 

-True, that was a bit too cheesy. But you're right. My heart also beats like crazy and the butterflies are anxious to fly away -it was now or never.- The truth is I brought you here to do something like that. But I got too scared to actually do it. That's why I hid between the wood and I didn't know how to go out again. I will therefore take the liberty of using that rehearsal as the actual performance. I love you so much. So so much. You have no idea for how long I've been whipped for you, because I've spent most of the time avoiding you. But I aim to make up for the time we've wasted -they met in a kiss that tasted as glory.- Hansol Vernon Chwe, can I finally say we're officially something?

 

-I won't deny it again, Boo Seungkwan.

 

Maybe that wasn't they way Seungkwan was hoping for. Maybe he should've tell him all he wanted to say since the beginning, but although he haven't say that then, he'll make sure to tell him what Vernon means to him.

 

They started a new chapter of a story which they didn't want to put an end on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Chronicles of Narnia, The Magician's Nephew - Lewis Carroll.
> 
> -Alice's Adventures in Wonderland - Lewis Carroll.
> 
> -The Wise Man's Fear. The Kingkiller Chronicle: Day Two - Patrick Rothfuss.
> 
> -The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet - William Shakespeare.


	18. Chapter 18

Some weeks later, had his relationship changed? Only in the fact that there were kisses more often. Also they have even more trust in each other, if that was even posible. If it wasn't because the boys told the news to Mingyu and Wonwoo, they wouldn't have noticed the new stage of their relationship.

 

There was Seungkwan, looking at the half written pages in front of him, thinking about the last month. He closed the book smiling and he placed it in the shelves.

 

He new Vernon was a bit absent-minded, be he trusted he was able to see the only different book there. This one had color and a title in its cover. This one wouldn't take him anywhere, but it would help him see further than what Seungkwan could express.

 

Even after the time they've been together, he still got too nervous to speak his mind, to say what his heart screamed. So this seemed the best idea.

 

He waited near the book until some hazel eyes met his in that aisle. Both of them smiled instantly.

 

-Hi -Vernon greeted back pecking quickly on his lips.- I've been waiting you.

 

-Sorry, I was talking to the guys, you know... -his eyes digressed around until he found the only book that stood out from monotony.- What's that?

 

-Oh, that's a new book -Seungkwan lied,- I didn't want to open it until you came. Open it -staring at him, Seungkwan kept a smile on his face.

 

Vernon took the book.  _"Eloquence"_  was written on its cover. Leaded by curiosity, he opened it to the first page, waiting for a transportation that never happened. He started reading:

 

**_eloquence ._ ** _noun_

**_1._ ** _Vivid, effective, or persuasive communication in speech or artistic performance._

**_2._ ** _Persuasive, moving, or graceful discourse._

**_3._ ** _The skill or power of using such discourse:_

_*_

_Writing everything I've never said._   
  
  


-Seungkwan, what's this? -Vernon looked up to find a pair of shinning eyes above a bright smile. To find all the stars in the universe glowing in front of him.

 

-Maybe that one time in the forest I didn't say all I wanted to. Maybe I haven't say it yet. That's why, even if I don't  _say_  it, I want you to know it all -his hands travelled to Vernon's, still holding the book. The most special book in that special library.

 

Vernon went across the pages. All the magic trapped inside the books there seemed nothing but dust. An ordinary book would lose it charm after visiting the library, but this wasn't an ordinary book. This was much more than a simple text.

 

_At first you made me nervous._

_Now you make me feel at home._

 

After some pages, they settled down on one of the couches. The same one where everything started. While Vernon was reading, Seungkwan laid his head on Vernon's lap to see his reactions to the book. The excitement, the happiness and thousand more feeling.

 

_I've always feel emptiness inside of me, as if something was missing._

_Then I found you, and I understood that you can't complete a puzzle without one of its pieces._

_That whatever the story is, it won't be complete without one of its characters._

_You're all I've been missing._

_Thanks for seeing in me enough potential to write a master piece._

 

While one of Vernon's hand was holding the book, the other one fitted perfectly with Seungkwan's.

 

_I don't mind staying here in reality._

_I don't need to escape._

_Because you're my reality._

 

-I though I was the cheesy one. How much have you written? -he didn't stop reading while asking.

 

-Counting poems, memories, quotes, letters and all of that... about 200 pages or more. I don't know, I haven't counted them -he laughed.

 

Some minutes later, Vernon reached blank pages. Seungkwan, noticing this, got up to sit right beside him.

 

-Although there's nothing more, it doesn't mean I've finished. I promise I'll keep writing on it because, I'll love you tomorrow the same way I love you today. And even if there are no pages left, I'll write a sequel. Two, three. As many as I have to. Because if keep writing on it means I'll be by your side, I could be writing for the rest of my life.

 

-Because by your side wherever I am I'll be in paradise, -Vernon continued- and because by your side, eternity isn't long enough -he took Seungkwan by his waist to pull him closer.- Thank you for being the writer, the main character and the story of my new favorite book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over. Thank you for being next to me until the end of Page À Vu since the beginning of Biblichor. Thank your for enjoying Vernon's story and for wanting to know Seungkwan's.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry for all of the mistakes, I'll try to correct everything. I'm actually working on it. I hope you liked it, tysm. I love y'all💞
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: Again, I'd be thankful if you could point out any mistakes.


End file.
